House Expansion (MA)
This page explains how to upgrade the player's house in Pretty Country: Magical Academy. 'Level 1' When you first start your "slice of life" adventure, the house that Principal has set aside for one is rather old and dirty. It has a usable bed, seasonal calendar, bookshelf, toolbox, and storage box. It does not come with a working kitchen, material supply box, or a way to edit the objects on your farm or the placement of items inside one's house. 'Level 2' After the player's house has been fixed up by Hugh, Luke will sell the next house upgrade blueprint at Workshop. The Upgraded House is 10.000 Cash and requires 40 Hardwood Lumber, 5 Mithril, and 10 Glass. If you don't have a Safari and its mining point yet, one can find Brick whilst diving in the river in the Riverside Pasture area. Stone is found by breaking Rocks with your hammer. When you upgrade your house, one's storage containers are not returned to own object inventory. The boxes will become sorted against the left-side wall of house. Anything else that have been placed as a decoration will be returned to your object inventory such as the calendar, kitchen, and bookcase. You'll have to go into idol house edit mode from the Craft Table to sort everything back into place. Level 2 House has a larger room size compared to Level 1, but it doesn't add any new functionality or features. This house still has a single bed and one chair at the dining table. 'Level 3' To get married the player need to upgrade their house to Level 3. Luke will sell Level 2 House blueprint for 70.000 Cash. To construct Level 2 House, the player will need to combine 50 Hardwood Lumber, 14 Stone, 10 Fluorite, and 5 Emerald. Remodeling your house to this size will rearrange its interior. The clothing Closet moves from the back of the house to the left-side of the house. The dining table now has two chairs intead of one, and the bed is now a double size. The Big Idol House includes Bathroom. That room will restore a little bit of your stamina if you enter them. These can be found on the right-side of the house. The Bathroom restores 10 stamina. You can use each of these house features once every two hours. If you try to use the rooms before two hours elapsed since the last time one used them, no stamina recover will occur. The two chairs next to your dining table can be swapped out individually. They don't have to be a matching pair. 'Level 4 (The Last)' To have children, then one will need to upgrade own house one last time. Level 4 House is for sale at the Workshop for 100.000 Cash after you construct Level 3 House. The materials you need are 120 Lumber, 120 Stone, 30 Black Lumber, 30 Black Stone, and 10 Orichalcum. Players can build Level 4 Idol House before get married if they want. The house now has two floors, each decorated separately from the other. You can set different wallpaper and flooring for the first floor and second floor, or you can make them the same. This house now has two beds. After your child is born, it will sleep in the crib on floor #2. The clothing closet, table with four chairs, and bathroom remain on the first floor and are not duplicated on the second floor. There is a nightstand next to the corner beds to access the Edit Mode options. Another feature of Level 4 House is the upstairs balcony. Just use the southern exit whilst on the second floor to go out to balcony. The balcony just for decoration, but you can jump off it to reach the outside ground floor. You will not be injured or lose stamina by taking a flying leap off the second floor balcony. Category:Game Guide Category:Game-only